My Person
by LoverofSasha
Summary: Meredith and Addison try to live there life together.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith sat on the swing on her front porch, staring off into space. Unshed tears glistining in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She could not help but replay the argument she and the love of her life had just had.

"Meredith, honey, this is a good offer. I have not made up my mind yet, but I wanted you to know about it." Addison had told her as they walked out of the O.R.

"Addy, how can you even think about taking it? California is so far from here, and what about us? I can not move from the place that i have always known, and I dont want to lose you, or what we have last year has been the best year of my life, and now you want to take that away? Call me when you have made up your mind." She replied as she started to run.

She collected her things, and found herself at home, sitting where she currently sat, not moving for hours.

Thinking back on what she had said, she regretted it all. Addison had always been there for her, but when Addison needed her, she ran. The tears finally began to fall.

She got up and started running, not knowing where she would end up, and not really caring, all she could think about was that she had done Addison wrong, and she would do her best to make up for it.

*45 minutes later*

She found herself at Addisons apartment, soaking wet, wondering how she was going to fix what she had done. She did not know how, but she knew she would try her best.

When she knocked on the door, and her girlfriend answered, hair a mess, and eyes puffy from all the trears that had been shed, she felt her heartbreak just a little more inside.

Addy let her in and shut the door behind her.

"Addison, i am so sorry for what i have done to you. I love you. So much that it hurts sometimes. No, not sumetimes, all the time. I should have been there for you, when you needed me. I am here for you now, whether you want me to be ot not. "

Addison smiles through the fresh, happy tears that had started to fall. She engolfed the blond in a tight, bone crushing embrace.

"I could not emagine my life without you in it, from the first day i seen you. I love you Meredith Grey." She whispered in her ear.

"If you want to take that job, Addy, take it. Don't let me stand in your way, for I will follow you whereever you go. You are the love of my life, and my whole world and nothing will ever change that." She stuttered through the tears.

Addison smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I have made up my mind, Mer. I have decided that..."


	2. Chapter 2

"...Am not going to go. My life started when I got here, and I am not going to to mess with that." She finished.

Meredith smiled and leaned in, planting her lips on the redhead and kissing her hard. She wrapped her hands around her neck and bit Addy's lower lip, asking for entrence. Addy opened her mouth, and moaned as she did. Meredith soon took domanince. Addison loved when she did.

Soon she broke away for air.

"Mer, i love when we do this, but remember what i have said. I wan't to do this right and wait until after marriage." She gasped, catching her breath.

Meredith leaned in to kiss her again when she heard the pager go off. Addison looked down at her waist and sighed.

"We will have to finish this later, looks like I have a baby to deliver. See you when I get back?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed her.

Meredith nodded and watched as Addy left the apartment. She stood there for a moment and then decided that she was going to head in anyway. No use sitting around here, doing nothing.

*20 Minutes later*

Meredith walked into the hospital and looked around. She seen Bailey, and tried to hide, but it was to late.

"Grey, what are you doing in this hospital? You have the day off and you better be going to get ready for that prom that we all have to go to. I do not want to see you here." She said as she stormed up to the blonde.

" , i really need to talk to , that is the only reason i am here. She should be coming out of surgery soon, and then i will be gone." She replied.

"Fine Grey, but you better leave this hospital after you get done talking to her. See you later" Bailey stormed off, looking for the other interns.

Meredith walked around until she got to the O.R. She stood outside, until she seen Addison walking out of the door. And What she seen, broke her heart.

She ran up to Addy and pulled her into her."What happened sweetie, why are you crying?"

Addison looked into her eyes, and then looked away.

"She was 32, first baby. It took her forever to get pregnant. Her boyfriend just asked her to marry him. She went into labor and when we got her into the O.R, she had a heart attack. We could not save her, or her baby. Meredith, I dont wan't my life to end up like that. I am almost 30 now. I dont want us to finally try and have a family, and then it be taken from me. When will we get married, when will we have a family? I fear i am running out of time to have the family that i want." She sobbed as she let go of Meredith, and started to walk away, leaving her girlfriend to stare after her

She turned back just once, and whispered, "When?"


End file.
